Define Your Meaning of War
by thomashiddleston
Summary: When Sif goes to Svartalfheim in search of the remains of the super villain, Malekith, she finds something that doesn't belong on that dark landscape but on a more 'golden' one. She returns to Asgard and keeps her new findings to herself. What will she do when that secret leaks to the God of Mischief who will stop at nothing to keep it behind closed doors, even if it means killing.
1. Revelations

The dark and empty realm was the perfect place for creatures as evil as they. The ground was cold and had a strange texture like sand but not as soft and smooth. The sky was clouded, shielding it from the light of the sun, the sun that they oh so cherished on Asgard.

The task was simple. Go to Svartalfheim, look for Malekith's body, make sure he's dead then search the rest of the realm for anything else that may be of importance.

The first part was completed merely seconds ago when they arrived in the ruins of the war fought hard against the elves.

"Fandral, you and Volstagg investigate that mess of Midgardian items, I'll go over to the ship wreckage in search of the body." Sif hoped that Thor would be correct about the placement of it and that he was not just exaggerating.

"Why do you get to look for the body?" Fandral asked but in an almost whining matter, making her have to bite back a smile. This was a serious mission and if he was still alive it wouldn't be smart to lose their seriousness. She decided.

"Did you want to?" She questioned, lifting an eyebrow into a sarcastic expression.

"Carry on." He replied as they began walking towards the smashed transportation devices.

Sif ran with her sword in hand to the demolished ship, ready for even the sneakiest of attacks.

Her eyes skimmed over the bent pieces of metal and sparking wires as she searched for any sign of a limp figure. She found none.

"Where are you?" She whispered to the air around her as she searched through the pile of scraps.

After looking through metal for at least thirty minutes, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. It didn't belong in the landscape and it reflected what little light there was off in her direction.

Sif spun to stare at it and determined to find out what it was, sped to its side. Laying on the ground was a single piece of worn, golden metal, smelted by the finest of blacksmiths. Engraved with brilliant designs in some places.

She bent down and grabbed it, her fingers rubbing over the metal slowly and carefully. Her gaze narrowed as she studied it intensely, searching for an answer to her question.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as the realization came to her.

This was a part of Loki's armor. It was one of the many pieces of metal that rested on the front of his tunic. Was this really all that remained of him? Where was his body? Thor hadn't taken it with him.. Why would he, he went to Midgard to save it once again, there was no opportunity to carry around a dead body. She thought absent mindedly.

"Lady Sif, we didn't find anything of significance.. Any sign of the body?" Volstagg shouted across the landscape as they approached her from behind.

Her entire body shook with fear and she quickly stuffed the piece of his armor into hers, hiding it from their sight.

"Sif? How do you fair?" He asked as they both noticed her visible shake from his speech."Why did you tremble?"

She turned around to meet their worried gazes and accompanied them with a wary smile.

"Just on edge is all." She assured but she could tell they weren't convinced.

Sif, Fandral and Volstagg continued searching the rubble but found nothing else, not even the body of Malekith.

"Where do you suppose he's gone?" Fandral asked as they walked to the site of the bifrost.

"Into hiding somewhere, I suppose." She concluded as they called for Heimdall.

-:::-

"Enter!" The deep and raspy voice of Odin called to her from the throne room.

The guards that stood on either side of the doors both opened them in unison, clearing the path to the All Father.

Sif walked in a fast manner towards the throne and stopped just short of the stairs. She slowly got on one knee with her hand closed into a fist and over her heart.

"What is the news on Svartalfheim?" He asked but in a demanding matter, not showing the tiniest bit of kindness.

Her jaw visibly clenched and unclenched before she responded, causing Odin to give her the faintest of smirks.

"There was no sign of the body and we found nothing of importance." Her conscience kicked her in the gut when she remembered what she wasn't telling him, that she had found a part of Loki's battle armor. She winced slightly.

"Nothing at all.." He pondered over her words, obviously aware she wasn't telling the full truth. "Very well." He turned slightly to grab a basket of fruits and began picking through them until he found one to his liking. He picked it up, inserted part into his mouth and swang his legs over the armrest of the royal chair, one arm carelessly hanging over the side.

Sif's brow furrowed as she stared in suspicion at the king of Asgard who was now acting very strange.

"I will give you two days time to prepare to travel to Vanaheim to settle a small disput between the citizens and their government. You may take a small team of warriors with you if you please and from this day forward you will be in charge of the affairs between Asgard and the other realms." He stated nonchalantly, as he held the stem of a cherry in between his fingers, avoiding her cutting stare.

Her eyes narrowed at his childishness. Since when does he play with his food and swing his legs over the throne leg.

"Yes, Allfather." She said through gritted teeth as he turned his head to look at her. She got off her knee and stomped like any child would but without all the noise, creating swift movements.

-:::-

Sif was sat neatly on a beautifully carved, wooden chair as she ate her well deserved bowl of mushroom soup peacefully in the dark, empty room.

Her eyes moved around freely, insuring that she was the only one present. As soon as it was confirmed she pulled the golden piece of metal from it's hiding place and began to twirl it in her fingers as she stared, lost in a cloud of thoughts.

The same questions flooded her mind once again. How could only this part of his armor remain? Why wasn't the body there? What could of happened to it?

The metal didn't even appear to have gotten dented or bent up, besides being worn from battle, it was in perfect condition.

Her spoon dived for another scoop of mushrooms when her eyes widened in shock. Her breathing hitched and her body began trembling in fear as the full realization hit her like a sword in the stomach.

Loki was alive and he was freely walking the realms, he could be anywhere by now!

Sif stood immediately and felt a wave of anger consume what little fear she felt earlier. She picked up her soup, threw it at the wall and let out a blood curdling scream.

Guards came racing into the dining hall, at her side in seconds, ready for whatever came out of her mouth next.

"Go wake the All-Father, we must meet urgently!" She yelled at them, chest heaving in and out in an angry rage.

They did as told, not putting a second thought to it.

-:::-

"Why have you called me at this late hour?" He demanded grumpily as he massaged his eye with one of his hands.

"I have important information!" She said with a hint of fear.

He removed his hand from his eye to study her more vividly this time, taking in her expression and the unsteady breaths being taken in and out of her lungs.

"Go on.." He urged as he sat down on the throne, awaiting her next response.

"I found something. On Svartalfheim. Something that I should have told you about. I didn't know what to think or do with it so.. I kept it to myself but now I see that is no longer an option as I have discovered a truth that I'm sure you won't find very pleasing." Sif paused to take in his expression and found it harboring little emotion. "When I was searching for Malekith, I saw something on the vast landscape, it was a decent sized piece of golden metal, unharmed. It was a piece of Loki's armor. A part missing from the front of his tunic." She slowly pulled it from her leathers and held it in the air, watching his expression go from blank to fearful. "It is all that remains of him. I didn't think much on or about it until I was eating in the dining hall. It donned on me.. That there was no way just one piece of his armor could remain on that entire realm, not ripped from him but in perfect condition as if it had been placed nicely on the ground." She stated as her anger slowly began to die with the increasing silence in the room.

Sif watched as he slowly stood from his seated position and gave a malicious grin. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched the facade of Odin disappear to reveal an amused prince with raven black hair and blueish green eyes.

She rose from her kneeling position in response and her hand flew to the hilt of her sword but her fingers were accompanied by nothing but air.

"Where is the All-Father!" She yelled at him through bared teeth as her eyes searched for a weapon of some sort.

Loki's low laugh echoed through the empty room as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "I assure you, Lady Sif, that he is in good hands." The glint in his eyes told her he was lying.

"Where is the All-Father, Liesmith!" She shouted once again, using a jab to get him to spout answers.

He flashed her a malevolent smirk as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped less than a foot from her.

"You're clever, I'll give you that. Nothing more, nothing less." He practically sang as he stared into her brown eyes. His gaze lowered down to her lips, she followed his eyes and looked back up to him. His figure leaned ever closer until his thin lips reached her ear. "Too bad I'll have to kill you." Her vision snapped down just in time to see his small dagger being pulled from his leathers. His hand thrusted forwards, towards the pit of her stomach but her hands flew to the sides of the knife, keeping it in place with two flat palms, careful not to cut herself. She twisted the weapon from his grasp and threw it towards the wooden doors that would mark her only exit. It landed in the center of the two, slipping past the wood and through the crack until the handle halted the rest of it from going.

He threw the first punch, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to loose his footing. He rose from the expensive flooring with a slightly unnerving smile that sent shivers down her spine, he looked like he had truly gone mad, all those times they had spent together when they were younger, venturing the wilderness and splashing each other with water in the nearby rivers had truly gone. They had lost that childlike innocence the day Odin had planned Thor's coronation.

"Loki!" She half pleaded, half threatened as he wiped imaginary blood from his mouth, creeping ever closer to her.

He laughed dangerously low as his grin widened at her failed attempt to talk to him. "My apologies.. am I.. frightening you?" His silken voice asked as he now stood just inches from her once more.

"What happened to you to turn you.. so cold!" She screamed in his face, hoping that somehow, by some miracle, the guards would come to her rescue.

"I enjoy our little talks. I really do! But I'm afraid that this one must be cut short." He purred as he stared into her eyes, twisting his head to the side to study them from a different angle.

Loki's reaction was quicker than a snake's, before she could respond with a witty reply he had grabbed her wrists and begun squeezing them.

"Oh Sif, I wish I could let you go.. But you know that I can't do that!" He whispered to her in the same velvety voice that always aroused its victims.. It used to work on her until after 'the incident'.

Sif focused her gaze beyond him, over his shoulder, a scheme to get him to turn around so she could use her self defense skills to break his grasp.

His eyes narrowed at her undivided attention turned toward something behind him. She even widened her eyes for a dramatized effect.

Loki finally turned his head to peer at what she was staring intently at and was met with nothing. Her hands spun to face palms up, she grabbed his wrists, adjusted her grip on them and flipped him over her head, landing him not so gently on the hard ground.

Her first instinct was to reach for her sword but instead of filling her fingers with the air of where it should have been, she turned on her heel and ran. She ran through the halls until she spotted a guard sleepily watching a room.

Sif stopped in front of him and slapped him on the face, temporarily knocking him unconscious. She searched his clothing for weapons of sorts and was greeted by a double bladed dagger, she took it and his palace issued sword.

Her running continued as she looked back into the shadows, spotting a black mass moving at a rapid pace towards her. She could of sworn she heard it snarl as she turned her head back to the road in front of her with a weapon in hand.

Sif decided against going to the stables to retrieve a horse, by the time she mounted he'd already be upon her. So she ran and she ran and she ran until she reached the bifrost where Heimdall stood waiting patiently for her slow arrival.

"Heimdall! Take me to Midgard! I must warn Thor!" She stated urgently, not bothering to hide her emotions of the moment. Her head kept turning to look behind for signs of the demented man, every few seconds, it seemed.

"If he asks where you have gone, I will tell him. It is my sworn duty to protect this realm, Odin or not. I will not risk it's safety because of a small quarrel inside the palace walls." He stated plainly as he watched some thing behind her.

Sif slowly turned to follow his gaze and was met by the sight of a large group of guards riding on their horses with a mission on mind.

"Come, you must go now. If the 'king' closes off the bifrost I will have no choice but to obey him." Heimdall ushered her further into the golden dome as he opened the swirling blend of lights.


	2. A challenge?

Shortly after she had traveled through the bifrost, Sif had arrived in New Mexico, it wasn't the first time she had been there, she had gone once with Fandral, hogun and Volstagg a few years back to come to get Thor.

The moment she arrived she had begun running through the seemingly empty streets, she knew she had to find Thor before Loki tried something. She was unsure what exactly it was he was going to try but she knew it wasn't going to be good, considering he did attempt to kill her before she left.

Sif was currently in the diner that had just been repaired from the incident with the destroyer, she began walking around the establishment, searching for something, someone that was recognizable to help or aid her with her mission. Her eyes scanned the people and the tables around her, she didn't spot anyone in particular she knew. Some people talked and drank their creamy black liquids and others read multiple papers that were connected, words written on them in bold ink.

She decided to go up to a woman who seemed like she had some authority in the building, "Excuse me, do you know the time of day?" Instead of asking if she knew where Thor or Jane was she went with a simpler question, one that wouldn't come back to haunt her later. Sif took the time to examine this woman, figuring she might need her help some time or another. She was much shorter than her, her long dark hair was wavy but in an artificial kind of way, as she looked up to her, she noticed her eyes were a beautifully colored hazel. Her name tag read, Charlotte.

"Um, yes.. It is a quarter till four." She answered as her eyes looked up from her watch. If she had to estimate her height, she would guess she was probably somewhere around five one or five two.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she began walking out the door and onto the once vacant streets. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a variety of people roaming around, they were unusual to her, they didn't look like they had things to do, stuff to accomplish like she always did. They were calm and at bay.

Sif began walking down the street, the guard's sword in her hilt, her knives and daggers inside of her leathers. She realized she was completely out of place and how many looks that earned her but there wasn't much she could do so she walked around with her head held high, chin towards the sky.

As she practically jogged down the street she decided to take a short cut through an alleyway, it was a bit dark but she figured it would be alright. She stopped her abnormal run and walked down it, letting her shoulders sink and neck muscles relax. She traveled through at ease, not a single worry on her mind, she hadn't seen the bifrost open yet so she assumed Loki must have given up.

A sudden noise of something cutting through air came whirling towards her, she had no idea what it was until she turned to see a double blade knife, it struck the side of her face, expelling a painful groan as the skin of her forehead spit open. She studied the weapon, deciding it was without a doubt, Asgardian, quickly she churned her gaze towards her attacker, the blood beginning to drip down her face.

A low chuckle sounded from the throat of the man standing before her, he was a bit shorter than Loki, something she was relived to recognize, to her it was her salvation, she knew then she could win this battle.

Sif dabbed at her bleeding head, her vision blurring as she thought up her attack plan, choosing her moves carefully, allowing him the first move.

He clicked his tongue almost mockingly, like a parent chastising their child, "Sif, Sif, Sif..." He paused staring at her footwear before looking back to her, "Such a brave warrior.. I have orders from the king to kill you.. and kill you I shall." He mumbled the last past, throwing a cluster of knives at her, barely giving her enough time to react, she dodged them by less than a milli of a second, stumbling over her own feet as she struggled to keep her vision clear.

"Wait.." She muttered looking down to the ground, a few feet from him, her eyes almost blank, giving her the appearance of not thinking at all.

"What is it woman?" He asked harshly as he spat at her, almost demanding a slap from her hand but she resisted the powerful urge.

"I-I surrender.." She stated with a massive loss of pride as she dropped to one knee, slowly raising both hands into the air, refusing to look to him.

He seemed to stare at her for several minutes, determining whether her surrender was genuine, not willing to be fooled that easily. He eventually began nodding his head like he was agreeing with her.

She held a few more seconds before she sprang to her feet, running at him as her hands slipped between her leathers, grabbing two dual daggers. She raised them in preparation as she neared her target, he had drawn his sword since he had no more knives left to throw at her.

Sif flung her first blade at him, hitting him in the lower left of his side, where a lot of his major arteries were located, grinning victoriously as he let out the same groan she had but in a more girlish way. He fell to the ground before she had even got the chance to throw her second.

"Should have known better.. A true warrior never gives up!" She stated as she kicked his side, a bittersweet smile plastered on her tan complexion. After his choking groans silenced she continued walking through the alleyway.

-:::-

Loki's hand flew to his face as he roughly massaged the bridge of his nose, "Are you positive he is dead?" He questioned the guards that had come to update him with the latest news of his assassination mission, disbelieving what he was hearing, "He was the finest in all of Asgard.." His smooth and calming voice becoming rougher by the second as his agitation grew and his patience shrunk.

They all shook their heads in unison, silently agreeing to what he was asking. Loki stood, still disguised as Odin, every time he thought about it he couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes. No one had truly known who he was, that is, until Sif figured it out on her own, with a little help from him of course. He had only revealed himself because he had expected to be successful in properly disposing her, now he found himself in quite the predicament, considering she had escaped to Midgard and was currently looking for his oaf of a brother.

"You are excused!" He yelled sudden as his anger boiled over, spilling onto the floors and walls of the throne room. The guards quickly did as they were told, not denying him for a second. Loki sat back contemplating how Odin must appear to those around him, he began chuckling as he imagined their hushed whispers about their prized king, now more suited as a dictator. The chuckle was not in any way real, he was still angered by the news he had just received.

"Must I do everything myself?" He shouted as he stood from 'his' throne and began striding out of the door, wrapping his hand around a long dagger he had kept concealed beneath his tunic.

-:::-

Sif watched as the sky darkened around the small town, engulfing the sunshine in a silently raging rampage, her eyes scanned the clouds above but they were not filled with a god of any kind. It was just another storm, normal for that time of the year. Back when Sif went to schooling she had studied the nine realms, Midgard being one of them, their weather had always fascinated her.

She had been wandering around on the streets for several hours, she couldn't find a way out of the town, the nearest city was fifty miles away and no one seemed to want to share a transportation device with her.

The goddess walked past the diner for at least the twentieth time in the past few hours but unlike the others, something was different this time, the environment was not the same as it had been earlier. As she stared through the large, glass window, a glint of green and black caught her attention. Her heart fell into her stomach, Loki was in the diner speaking to the woman she had spoke to previously.. Charlotte, that was her name.

She watched in horror as the woman did a simple head shake and his hand wrapped around her neck, lifting her into the air, angrily whispering something to her, of course it was something Sif couldn't hear.

He tossed her away from him, she hit the wall seconds later with a loud thump that could be heard from where she stood, she winced as she watched her spinal cord being deranged right before her eyes. She was used to this kind of thing, but, it seemed different somehow, these people didn't deserve war, they were caught between their little bout and now they were paying with their lives, Sif knew Charlotte had not survived that spinal injury, she had been thrown way too hard and her back had hit the wall at just the right angle.

Just as she decided to make a mad dash in the furthest direction from the small establishment, his icy cool stare shifted to her from inside. Sif's heart sank even further into the pit of her stomach, she hadn't even thought it was possible for it to go that far until that moment. She cautiously watched his gaze, now locked on her, not willing to take his eyes off for a second, he scanned her entire body, starting at the head, down to her toes and back to where it had originated. A wide, malicious grin spread across his features as he studied her slouching form, the very sight of it turned her stomach upside down, twisted it into knots and lit it on fire all at the same time, causing an uproar to explode inside of her.

Loki took a daring step forward, then another, pausing in between. They were engaged in a dangerous game of chess and he happened to be adept at it, his ability to think things out, days away from the event gave him the upper hand in their not so friendly competition. He stopped walking right before he reached the glass, he just stood staring at her with an almost amused smile.

Sif risked one more stare in his direction before she began sprinting down the road, her head focused on the blacktop ahead of her, trying her hardest not to look back. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her as she turned her head to peer into the now empty diner. Before she could stop she ran straight into a solid object, considerably taller than her.

Her head snapped up to look at him but he had already had her wrists caught between his hands, not even allowing her a second of escape.

His stare was almost predatory, a victorious smile shining through his highly built barrier that contained most emotions and obviously, his conscience.

"What a pleasure it is to see you once more, Lady Sif." He mocked in a low, velvety tone that made her knees shake and threaten to buckle.

She opened her mouth to speak but his hand had beat her to it as it wrapped harshly around her neck, painfully clasped on it, just below the point where it was lethal.

"Loki.." She growled at him as both a warning and a threat, even though he clearly had the advantage she felt the need to keep fighting until she went down. She was going to do everything in her power to get the information to Thor.

"Do not fret, dear heart, I will not kill you.. No, no, no.. I'm going to make sure you suffer instead for making me come after you. You should have died when I gave you the chance." He paused, readjusting his grip on her neck, ".. I gave you two, you should be thanking me for them.." He stared at her like she was some kind of prey like he had once before. ".. Where are my manners?" He asked himself in the most sarcastic tone he could muster.

Loki bent down on one knee, slowly taking one of Sif's hands in his, he began to kiss it but after a second or two he began running his snake like tongue along the knuckles of her fingers, staring into her eyes as he did so, getting the exact reaction he had hoped to expel from her, a mixture of pure pleasure and pain, he couldn't tell which one was more dominate, they both seemed almost even.

Sif's eyes were wide as he licked her knuckles the way he did, it turned her stomach inside out, making it feel like it was a flame at the exact same moment. She struggled to pull her hand away but he held it firmly still in his own, so she was forced to cope with it until he felt that he was done.

He slowly got off of his knee, now towering over her like he always had, "And how was that my dear?" He asked her, seduction dripping from his tone as he stared into her eyes, his own glinting with mischief and dare she say, lust.

She listened to his words carefully, pulling aside every last detail of them, she noticed the possessive part of speech immediately.

"Do not 'ever' use my when addressing me! I will never be yours!" She screamed as she struggled to break free from his iron grasp.

"Is that I challenge I hear?" His voice was filled with mocking excitement. "Because, I accept.." He stated as he bound her hands together behind her back and began leading her back to the sight of the bifrost.


	3. Keeping His Promise (name change)

Define your meaning of war: 3 Sif's brown eyes flicked open once realization dawned upon her dreaming state, she had no idea where she was and the last she remembered was being dragged along to the bifrost, only for Loki to cast a spell of temporary slumber on her. Her memories only frightened her more as she continued to recall the events before she had fell from consciousness. As she frantically searched around for any sign of where she was, she began to wonder if she had already been assassinated, if she was in some form of heaven or maybe even Hel. She didn't believe she had done enough to deserve that but she didn't push aside the possibility. Her gaze was met with a few familiar objects and items, then a few more as she put together the complicated puzzle of her dilemma. After several more critical seconds of staring warily at the things around her, she managed to figure out where she currently was, thanking the gods silently that she at least knew. But the answer was possibly one of the worst ones she could have received. It caused her legs to slowly go into motion, pushing her off of the expensive flooring. She was in Loki's chambers, not in Odin's, she was in his. It alarmed her greatly the longer she took to think about it. She had been in there once when she was a few years younger but it was to simply place his new armor on his bed and he wasn't even in there. She had no idea if he was currently watching her and had no desire to find out as her eyes carefully scanned the room, taking her time in noticing the finer details. The room smelled like a mixture of both mint and forest pines, something that was in no way displeasing to the senses and the walls were a creamy colored white, complimenting the dark green bed and the other furniture. Sif began to cautiously walk towards the door, carefully not to make a slightest noise, just incase the dark prince happened to be in the same room she was currently in. Her breaths were quick and silent as her steps towards the exit quickened, her eagerness to leave clearly evident. Her hand skimmed over the handle of the wooden door, an expression of pure success flooding her once frightened features. She turned the handle as fast as she could of possibly done it and rushed out the door, blinking her eyes as she did so, she had been so caught up in trying to be silent, she forgot to blink. Her eyes flashed back open but she didn't grasp enough time to stop before she had rammed face first into the chest of a seemly amused god dressed in green and black leathers, not a single trace of his kingly façade. "Leaving so soon?" Loki crossed his arms as he stared down at her, tilting his head up slightly to show how much he was taller than her, a malevolent smirk painted onto his features as he did so. He obviously thought himself higher than everyone else, not just the Midgardians but the Asgardians and Jötuns as well. Sif gathered up all of her courage, determined not to cower in front of her captor, she was not bound or contained in anything but she knew damn well she was not free, especially now. The vain attempt did not slip past him and he couldn't control his smirk as it widened into a grin, silently mocking her. "Enough of these games! Make your move, I am waiting.." She snapped at him, her brows creased towards the center of her expression, defiance radiating from her with every carefully pronounced word. At that, he grabbed her by the shoulders, his teeth bared as his icy blue eyes lit on fire, the flames roaring in unison with his temper and propelled her backwards until her back hit the cool wall, causing an audible groan to escape her lips. Loki removed one hand from her to muster up a swirling orb of green energy in his palm, using it to close the door he had left open in his wake. He then wrapped his free hand around her throat, squeezing gently as he stared at her, relishing every second of her fearful expression. "If only you knew the things I intend to do with you." He trailed off, smiling that same smile she had always seen him use before he did something completely maniacal, a forewarning that something bad was to come. Her eyes widened as her mind began to race with the possibilities of what he could of meant, crossing off certain ones as new ideas formed. "W-what do you mean?" She eyed him warily, unsure of how to react, the warrior within her was fighting to be freed but she would allow no such thing until she had an answer. He began to laugh darkly as he pressed her harder against the wall causing his body to be that much closer to hers, evicting a surprised gasp from the warrior maiden. "I did accept your challenge, did I not?" He prompted, his hand slowly releasing her neck and beginning to slide down her body until he reached her hand, quickly grabbing it and pinning it above her head. His other hand reached for her remaining one, pinning it as well as a smile of pure victory shone on his mischievous expression. He took immense pleasure in her reaction to his words and the pinning of her hands. Sif was at a loss of words as she began to contemplate on what he was implying, she was unsure whether she should be filled with fear or pleading for him to simply forget about the challenge she had unknowingly presented. "I did not-" she started but was immediately cut off by the raging god who currently held her against the wall of his chambers. "You. Will. Be. Mine!" He shouted at her, not caring if he was heard, being heard was the least of his worries, he would simply kill whomever had overheard his conversation. "And you will come to me willingly! The longer you resist, the more I will relish your surrender when you cave, a trembling mess sprawled out onto your knees before me, begging for me to give you the pleasure you know only I can create." He growled under his breath as he leaned closer to her, glaring heatedly into her eyes until she moved her head away from him. His fingers trailed down from her wrist to her chin and turned it towards him, forcing her to peer back into his eyes. "I will never do such a thing!" She spat at him angrily as she tried to shove him away. He simply responded by pinning her wrists once more. To top off his promise, Loki leaned down to her and began to press a heated, open mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot of her neck, causing her to inhale sharply in surprise. A large smile stretched across his lips as he had evicted exactly what he had hoped to from her sweet lips. He was almost tempted to take it further until he was reminded of his carefully laid out plan he had for her, there would be plenty of time to toy with her and he would enjoy every single second of it but for now it would have to wait. After several minutes he withdrew from her and went to her ear, whispering one word as his voice grew increasingly seductive. "Mine." 


End file.
